The White Rose
by MarkCody
Summary: When the Titans first attacked Wall Maria, they devastated many people. The protagonist Al is five years older than Eren and just graduated from the Cadet Core, but loses his family. Joining the Garrison, he has two goals, killing as many Titans as he can and protecting the people. But he will discover a grave threat within. Rated T for violence and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Death Around Every Corner, Except One**

I was so proud of myself… I was about to graduate from the 99th Cadet Training Squad with the ranking of 1st. I was normally a loner with a few friends here and there (Logical Person) but excelling into academics and physical education especially engineering. In other words I was a nerd in the body of a jock. I always looked forward to the future until I heard news about my home. Shiganshina was my home district, everyone there thought proud of me and encouraged me to join the Military Police… that was until graduation night.

That night, right before graduation, we received news that Shiganshina was taken over by Titans many were slaughtered, and Wall Maria was breached with an estimation of 1/5 of the population being lost.

That night was when I lost pride, hope, and strength. Replacing that was vengeance and hatred for the Titans that I've never seen before and the will to protect people from these savages that murdered us for fun. Blindly following my instincts, I made a choice that would change my life.

"Al… Al…. AL. AL WAKE UP" I screamed in my head from a nightmare! I pictured my family being devoured by the Titan sketches I've seen of them, the horrible monsters, the screeches, the agonizing pain. I opened my eyes realizing where I was and what happened the night before. All of my family presumed gone… And that I chose the Garrison for my Regiment with the rose as their symbol, instead of the cowardly corrupt M.P.s and death wishing Scouts, so I could protect people and get vengeance on the Titans. Not to safe but not to risky.

The Garrison enlisted me as, an Elite since I graduated first in my class. It was an honor and a curse since I could kill titans literally outside the walls if things got out of hand for the cannons, but I could never kill as many as I wanted too. Dot Pixis himself assigned me to the Western City of Wall Rose to help prepare me for Titans but without putting me in too much danger I assumed, even though commander said "Assuming makes and ass out of you and me".

As I got on my horse with a group a other Garrison rookies similar to me heading for the Western City of Wall Rose I couldn't help but wonder what laid ahead of me, looking into the morning sun. Glowing hope where there was none.

**Thanks for reading this, its my first fan fiction tell me what you think to help me improve. This first chapter is more of an introduction and I have a basic idea where the story is going to go, but I still want your opinions and ideas. I plan on updating this story at least once a week. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Utopia- False Hope**

It was mid-afternoon with a cool summer breeze blowing as the group carrying the Garrison rookies made it to The Western City along Wall Rose in haste. Never before have I seen the stone gates of any Wall open before my very eyes. The murmurs of the group were talking about a Utopia questioning how the Titans could break through the walls, not believing any of the rumors or reports.

As we came into the city, I was amazed at how bigger it was than Shiganshina. The Markets were bustling full of people. Merchants had their hands full of customers and could hear the jangle of coins and people negotiating. Then my sights were set on the refugee camp… People in rags, crying, starving, and some just doing nothing. I realized at that moment, people from all places fight some way with each other, if it was a dispute on politics, fighting over scraps, or just punishing others to show power that they weren't equals. People fighting each other everywhere no matter how bad the situation, just to gain an edge against others. The Royals said there was a famine, while them and the M.P.s stuffed their faces, saying a sovereignty was the best way to rule since in the past a Democracy eventually failed.

If people somehow did defeat the Titans, what would we do then? I would hypothesize that if people were given more freedom, then it would be a fight for it and whoever had the most of it would be Lord of Flies. How cruel…

"Dang it AL were you day dreaming again?!" said Ed sarcastically. Ed was one of my few friends and was ranked 11th in the Cadet Squad and was more fun and games than seriousness. I laughed and replied "At least I don't day dream as much as you when you learn of a new game or origami figure that came out". The reality of it was we were both really surprised and caught off guard on how different this place was filling us up with new ideas, just teasing each other to see who was more over whelmed.

As we got off our horses and used the stairs to get up the walls I noticed a lot of specks in the distance far away from the gate toward Titan country. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a couple of times and it was gone, probably just something in my eye. It must have been nothing.

Once all of us got to the top of the stairs they called out names and we were assigned our teams until they got to me. It was normal for me to be picked out by an instructor or commanding officer, at first I disliked the attention, but over time I got used to it. "AL SHIRK" said the unknown commander " YOU WILL BE GOING TO THE ELITE SQUAD FOR SPECIAL SERVICES!". Saluting I replied "YES SIR", and was directed toward the Garrison Outpost near the eastern end of the City.

I was glad but a little nervous on what to expect when I got their since the Elite were only given orders by the commander and could make their own decisions in almost every task. There were a few in each city or experienced soldiers were picked as Elites, but sometimes they made an exception with a high ranking cadet first in their class with unorthodox scores.

Once I arrived the sun was 45 degrees to the horizon about to set, beautiful. "Al Shirk reporting for duty!" I said saluting. "Welcome" said Captain Gulo, "This is my squad, meet Ret and Calvin". As we greeted each other a red flare went off on the Western Gates. I was shocked a flare already what could it be? Cannons started firing and we started hearing bomb shells! CHOAS! Then I heard "TITANS!" For once, I was completely unaware what was about to happen next.


End file.
